Sweet Sixteen
by Silver Ice
Summary: Oh the woes of being sixteen.


A/N: One of the two authors is suicidal thank you very much...the other has subconscious repression...you decide which one...  
  
SWEET SIXTEEN  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I had the two greatest friends anyone could want. This is the story of one.  
  
*You couldn't tell little Jackie nothin'*  
  
She always appeared so sure of herself. Others' opinions did not phase her self-confidence.  
  
*Sixteen thought she knew it all*  
  
The confidence she held in herself helped her through her life, but she had one secret. A secret no one realized.  
  
*She was searchin' for the love she missed, yeah*  
  
She never seemed to let anything bother her, but soon it became too much. That was when she knew she'd need someone that understood her to share her secret with.  
  
*So she ran away*  
  
But she didn't find what she was looking for. So she realized she'd have to look somewhere else for someone to confide in.  
  
*Slow down*  
  
I was the only one that noticed her different behavior. Many nights I tried to get her to talk to me, to tell me what was wrong.  
  
*You're moving way to fast*  
  
She refused to talk and ignored my warnings. And quickly the years passed.  
  
*Sixteen*  
  
As time went on, I watched her and worried that her actions would cause her dreams to be shattered. I knew she could do better than what she had become.  
  
*There's so much for you ahead*  
  
I was saddened at what had become of my best friend. Here she was wasting her youth.  
  
*Sweet Sixteen*  
  
The year before graduation I was sure that something was not right. Often she would leave not to return until the morning after, hiding her tear stained face.  
  
*Do you know where you're running to*  
  
When I noticed that she was gone at night I worried about where she went. From her guilty face I knew it was not good.  
  
*Do you know, Sweet Sixteen*  
  
I still can't believe that I allowed one of her last years of youth, her sixteenth, slip away and be pressured towards adulthood. I know I couldn't have stopped what happened, but I wish that I could've helped her.  
  
*She fell in love with a man*  
  
Finally, she thought she'd met the man of her dreams. He was everything that she had learned mattered.  
  
*Who was so fine*  
  
This man had looks, money, and fame. She delighted in the things he gave and told her and I watched her slip away from me.  
  
*He made her promises, yeah*  
  
She acted like he was the one. But I saw in her eyes that she was never really happy.  
  
*She never stopped to think if he was serious*  
  
Throughout the year, she and her boyfriend got closer and it hurt me to see her move so fast with someone like him. Guilt was all I felt because I knew a tragedy was bound to happen.  
  
*No, no, no*  
  
And something happened after all. When I heard the news I wept for her sake, mine, and all looking upon her, she was only sixteen.  
  
*Until she had his baby, sweet sixteen*  
  
When the child was born it was taken to an orphanage in order for her to continue school. As I passed her with the baby in her arms, I felt the sorrow building up inside me for the cinnamon curls and miniature hooked nose of her offspring.  
  
*Slow Down*  
  
Time passed and she became even more distant. Everyday slipping further away, never realizing he was the wrong one.  
  
*You're moving way too fast*  
  
Even with the trauma of having a child, not once did she doubt her boyfriend. Still she moved willingly on to a heavy relationship with him.  
  
*Sixteen*  
  
The time for school was lessened. Her grades plummeted, all her hard work gone.  
  
*There's so much for you ahead*  
  
I knew she would ruin her education, and furthermore her life. But I was as good as invisible to her, why would someone like that listen to someone like me?  
  
*Sweet Sixteen*  
  
Through it all she still seemed lost. Not quite sure of herself or of others.  
  
*Do you know where you're running to*  
  
Daytime was when she ran and hid from the world, and I grieved for her misfortune. At night, I was sure she ran elsewhere, for she wasn't ever found in her dorm in the hours of the eve.  
  
*Sixteen years*  
  
I hoped constantly that she would change. She'd leave him behind.  
  
*Sixteen prayers*  
  
Many nights I'd creep into her dorm, trying to catch her and stop her, but I was never successful. All I could do was pray.  
  
*Sixteen reasons why I care*   
  
When I had the chance to see her, she never smiled. She showed only sadness.  
  
*Sixteen tears*  
  
One night I did find her alone in her dorm and I stopped to listen to her strangled cries and tears of despair and woe. I knew she was still good inside, but too much had caked around her heart that she couldn't release her true emotions.  
  
*You're sixteen still*  
  
I grieved for her, that she had reached adulthood. Missing out on the key years of life.  
  
*Sweet Sixteen*  
  
She was growing ever distant from me, yet I was one of the ones she needed most. But I was invisible to her, how would she think to ask me for help?  
  
*GURL!!!*  
  
And yes she's always with him. She sees him all the time, and yet it seems as though he really isn't near.  
  
*I know you're feeling lonely*  
  
Even after I found her secrets, tried to talk to her, and saw her drift away from me she still didn't think to talk to me. I was ready to give up, but I did not.  
  
*Who ya gonna turn to*  
  
And out of the blue, he was gone. No trace, no trail. He left her behind, alone, drowning in her tears.  
  
*Feels like the world's closin' in on you*  
  
And now, with the center of her life gone and no one to turn to she showed the strain daily. Her grades fell to an all time low, and there were seldom moments when her eyes were dry.  
  
*Sweet sixteen*  
  
She'd forgotten about anyone else. Everything else. Her mind and body had been sold, leaving all she knew behind.  
  
*You need to cherish what you have*  
  
On the last day of her misery I knew I had to help her out of the hole she had unknowingly dug. I took her into a room and told her everything I'd seen. Her eyes shown with realization and I knew I had helped her on her way.  
  
*You can forget about the past*   
  
At last it had dawned to her. She raised her grades and the tears were fewer. The greatest thing, though, was her real friendly smile.  
  
*Now you can start all over*  
  
She received the best gift that anyone could imagine a few days later. People began giving her chances and a certain guy with red hair and a rather large nose began paying special attention to her.  
  
*You can start all over and...*  
  
She began to take notice of him as well, and they slowly grew closer. Though now it was a happy story to watch.  
  
*Cherish your life*  
  
Now she became the first thing, the most important thing, in his life, and he was hers. I liked watching them in the common room, being happy and flirtatious.  
  
*Slow Down*  
  
Yes, they moved along. Yet I was pleased to see it work, to see him gone.  
  
*You're moving way to fast*  
  
At this time him and her were very involved, but i knew it was the right speed. I knew they were right for each other.  
  
*You're only sixteen*  
  
Once again she was top in every class, and her future was being planned. Plans that expanded to great horizons.  
  
*There's so much more to life ahead*  
  
Her past forgotten, her life repaired, she made her dreams come true. One good thing did come from her wretched past, she never made bad decisions again.  
  
*Sweet Sixteen*  
  
She knew now what life held for her. What would happen after graduation.  
  
*Do you know where you're running to*  
  
This time she did know where she was going. She was going to be with her boyfriend, she was going to be all right.  
  
*Sweet sixteen, gurl I know*  
  
Spring passed as well as summer, and soon enough the day had come. Graduation day at last.  
  
*It gets hard*  
  
Looking back on that eventful year or two, I can tell that she still feels guilt and probably doesn't think too well of herself. But I, as well as her boyfriend, and now husband, know she hasn't failed.  
  
*So take it slow*  
  
Everything worked out for the best but I, as well as the others, know her sixteenth year will always be one never forgotten.  
  
*Sweet Sixteen, at sixteen, do you know where you're running to  
end  
A/N: Well as you know or don't know this song fic is to destiny's child song. who do you think it's about?  



End file.
